This K12 proposal represents a competing continuation of the Neurological Sciences Academic Development Award (NSADA) program at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons. Columbia University has proven to be an optimal environment to support career development experiences for pediatric neurologists leading to research independence. The Pediatric Neurology Service is embedded in the Clinical Departments of Neurology and Pediatrics, and has a 70-year history of excellent patient care, teaching and training. The NSADA Training Program is embedded in the Clinical and Basic Neuroscience Departments and has a 10-year history of mentoring Child Neurology Trainees to become well trained independent clinician-researchers. Seven highly-qualified NSADA trainees have been recruited into the program since 1993. Three have finished the program and are faculty members at respected institutions. Four continue their training at Columbia University and are Junior Faculty members with joint appointments in Neurology and Pediatrics. The Program Director is internationally recognized for his clinical scientific expertise, leadership and administrative capabilities. He is advised by two committees: 1) The Clinic Training Program Selection Committee, and 2) The NSADA Advisory Committee. The NSADA faculty is selected from the clinical and basic neuroscience faculties at the medical center. Forty-six potential mentors are listed: Each an accomplished investigator with a distinguished track record of providing the equivalent training for other graduate students. The dedication and talent of the program faculty and the extraordinary institutional resources provide the NSADA trainees with an outstanding opportunity to achieve independence as future clinician-researchers, thereby mitigating the current central challenges facing the national clinical research enterprise. An 8th NSADA trainee has been identified and will enter the NSADA Training Program on July 1, 2004 as the first of four additional trainees who will enter the program according to the newly revised guidelines. All trainees are introduced to the basic principles and practice of clinical research by the Program Director and the Primary Mentors. Additional course work offered through the Mailman School of Public Health and the Irving Center for Clinical Research is available.